


~Lace~

by Hay_14_NSFW



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It's gonna be a little weird at first, M/M, Not for the innocent of mind, You've been warned, lol sorry about these dumb tags, oooooooooooo, sorry if you don't ship these, viewer discretion is advised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay_14_NSFW/pseuds/Hay_14_NSFW
Summary: Nightmare starts having strange fantasy dreams about his crush Fallacy. But little did he know some dreams become reality.





	1. First Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story! I whipped it up when I was bored and thinking medieval. lol

The sky was turning from light to dark blue as wind soared freely at low speeds. But as the night took hold, so did a false reality...

"No! I will not listen to the likes of you!" A young woman with shining blue violet eyes ran out onto a cobblestone bridge. Her long luscious black hair flowing in the breeze as it reflected the full moon's generous light. Tears of anger sparkled and danced during a race down her lightly tanned skin. Her knuckles, wrapped tight around the bottom of her dress, turned white from the pressure and stress. The corset on her upper body squeezed her chest tight, almost suffocating her as she breathed against the warm summer's night. Black, blue, and silver were the colors that caressed her hour glass form. A shadow like reflection echoed up at her from a pond not far from the bridge's bottom. But as beautiful a woman she was, there was no end to her defiance.

"Get back here right this instant young lady!" Her father, the king, came running down the path. His heavy decorative amour flashing light in her direction as it bounced along gravity. She saw him clearly, but couldn't hear him. His voice a mile away to her ears, she took a sudden turn on her four inch black and silver heels and made a run into the darkly dense woods. They made small clicks against the surface of the flattened gravel path as she took on a faster pace. Wind gushed past her, making her hair look like an ocean's swaying waves.

After an hour of the lady's desperate escape, she slowed her pace and ended at a calm beside a large lake. It's texture was fine, it's color crystal clear. Moon light glistened off of it in an attempt to reach back to the sky where it was born. Neon blue flowers set off a gentle glow as they were surrounding the water's edges. The wind died out as silence spread throughout the land. She let go of her dress as she drew her last heavy breath. Free from her father and the kingdom's clutches, she turned up to look at the stars twinkling happily, and the clouds flying gently. Things were at a peaceful rest until a rustling from behind broke her attention away from the sight. She spun around quickly to find herself taken aback at the heavenly sight displayed before her.

"Why hello there princess~" A man clad in a fine suit fit for the time period walked into the light from the shadows. His gaze was low on the woman along with his touch. Wrapping one hand around her thin waist, and entwining the other with one of her hands. "What might a precious soul like you be doing in the woods on your own~?" His voice was thick with an English accent to fight off the British one belonging to the girl. Maroon irises outlined by white for his eyes. Sleek black hair that was brushed casually, leaving a few strands to fall free down his face handsomely. But something else required more attention along the dark of his mouth. Shining white canines as sharp as knives that stood out among his other teeth.

"I-I..." The princess was speechless as she stood wide eyed, staring at his breathtaking body structure. The man chuckled lowly.

"No need to be so silent, my dear~" He brought her swiftly to the nearest tree and brushed her up to it, pinning her there. The hand that once gripped hers moved to rest with light pressure to her lower back. She gasped, shocked from the move, and looked up into his gleaming eyes with fear and surprise. "Someone better do something with you for running away like that~" He whispered into her ear. The air moving gently against the sensitive skin and hairs. "You're father must be very worried for you, no~?" He smirked against her neck, breathing lightly. "It'd be shame if he were to find you dead around here, wouldn't it~?" She pushed her hands up against the hard bark of the tree to sustain her balance. About ready to scream out, he kept forth the one sided conversation. "I must thank you, though, for joining me tonight here at my dessert table~" They both drew in one more breath before he moved the tips of his canines against the skin before them, but not enough to cut just yet. "Nightmare~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nightmare!" Dream jumped onto the bed and body slammed his brother, a thick pillow blocking him from the full impact. Nightmare grunted as he opened up his sleepy eyes to stare up at the annoying twin he had to put up with everyday. "Oh now you're awake. Jeez." He crawled off of Nightmare and went off to the bedroom door.

"Why'd you wake me?" The older twin of the two sat up and stretched, then threw the pillow off to the side. His gaze turned to the doorway as he took a in a few whiffs of french toast, eggs, bacon, and bagels.

"Breakfast, obviously. Silly," Dream walked out of the room, hands it his side relaxed. "Just as I thought. Once he became a teen he got lazy. But sleeping in is new. Maybe he had an extensive dream...I'll have to check that out later..." He smiled to himself as he shook his head. After preparing the last of the food, he heard Nightmare stumble down the stairs. "Oi. There you are." He turned his head, hands busy making his sibling a plate. Nightmare sat up from his fallen spot in front of the steps. Wrapped in his favorite blanket, he stood and made his way over to the kitchen table where took a seat in wait for his food. He normally made his own plate, but he had just woken up and his head was still wrapped around the fantasy from the night before. His hands were placed in his lap, gently holding one another as he stared down at the soft oak that made up the table.

"Here you go," Dream shuffled over and set down a plate for himself and for Nightmare. He sat down beside his brother and began to eat the waffles he made for himself. "So, do you want to talk about why you wouldn't wake up?" He eyed Nightmare, who was busy finishing a cream cheese bagel. He wiped his mouth once finished and took a sip from the glass of water that sat to the top left of the plate. He quietly sipped at the cold liquid as he thought of what to say to his twin. The glass hit the wood with a small light tap before he opened his mouth and looked Dream in the eyes.

"It was nothing."


	2. Liar Liar Pants on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I've been so busy lately! But I'm back and here's the second chapter for all you great fans!

Whispers filled the hallway outside of the princess's room as she laid in her bed peacefully. Slowly, she rose to sit on the soft mattress. Her right hand lifted from the silk blanket to her neck where a bandage was wrapped securely. She sat, waiting for the voices to leave, and when they did she pushed her way off the bed. light headed and a bit dizzy, she walked over to a mirror hanging on the front wall. Sunlight broke in from the blowing shades on her left. It was strange for her because where she lived, there was no sun. Only the night. Her perfect time.

Nightmare glanced in the mirror, her eyes slowly adjusting to the lighting. Then she saw it. She was no longer wearing the dark corset from the night before, and instead a light purple and blue gown that draped over her curves perfectly. The bandage on her neck was dry with blood as she oncoiled it and examined the material and stain. Curiosity filled her head until her eyes were wide and the bandage slowly fell to the cream waxed floor. The man from the other night. No-the vampire.

"Excuse me?" A light English accent spread through the room delicately. As if the owner to which the voice belonged was shy, soft spoken, and worried of people's attention. Or that her voice would break glass no matter the volume she used. Nightmare looked to her right, where a short woman dressed as a maid held a small glass bottle in front of her. "I knew you're confused, and the prince can explain things to you when I take you to the garden. Right now though, um, here." She walked over to the princess and held out the small bottle. The liquid in it was a light shade of purple.

"Thank you." Nightmare smiled politely, her accent as quiet as the maid's only British. She drank the liquid, which tasted like lilacs and lavender, then handed the glass calmly back.

"Now if you'll please follow me, the prince is waiting for you." The maid gestured for Nightmare to follow her out of the room, in which the follow the leader game continued until they made it to a large marble pair of cylinders that rose up over twenty feet. The breeze that flowed in from the outdoors was crisp and cool like the weather on a fall day, only it looked as to be spring. Japanese cherry blossom trees shed their petals all over the garden and let them fly free in the wind like small pink birds. As they stepped out into the garden, the maid gasped and dragged Nightmare back. The princess looked confused and worried as she looked at the maid.

"I-I'm sorry your highness!" She called out embarrassed, turning to look away with blush coating her face as she did. She murmured something to herself in regard to the situation. Nightmare could only puzzle what was going on before her. From what it seemed, the prince was in the garden but doing something that unsuitable for the maid to see or handle. Curiosity tugged at her soul as she was tempted to go into the garden no matter the consequences. She wanted to see the prince. Wanted to know what was so big to be flustered over.

"Oh no it's fine my dear lady! You may go," A voice as smooth as silk rang out thickly from the flower filled area beyond the pillars, sending worried chills down Nightmare's spine. "Now...why don't you come forth, lovely princess." She walked around the corner and smiled at the ground shyly. "There's no need to hide." The garden smelt wonderful as Nightmare made her descent past the pillars. Birds and dragonflies zoomed about, bees visiting flowers for pollination, and butterflies fluttering from resting point to restaurant. Her violet eyes finally looked to the pond straight ahead. She doubled back, gasping as a hand flew to cover her mouth swiftly. The prince stood at the head of it, his hair wet and slicked back from the crisp, refreshing water, a towel being wrapped around his waist in a relaxed fashion by his own peach hands.

"I-I-"

"Please do not apologise. It is quite alright dear princess," He laughed quietly and gestured for the woman to approach. She did so, though blushing a dark pink shade, and held her hands before herself respectfully. She fought the need to curtsy, and looked the prince up and down instead. His skin appeared smooth and hairless other than the blonde atop his head. It was a yellow shade, almost like a dandelion's or the sun's. His eyes were almost the same shade, only slightly darker and with more of a glossy look. Just as though a child's eyes would glisten with their innocence and joy. The prince's chest and abdomen was lined with slight muscles, his arms and legs bearing the same topic. But his face spoke of difference. It's round appearance and slightly pointed chin gave off a royal and throne ready look. The skin being that of silk-and that was just by sight. His eyes had a slight slant, though were mainly round except for corners. His ears were small and round, cute for his age yet too young for his position. His eyebrows were perfectly formed and his nose turned up a bit into a point on the end. Upon closer inspection, freckles scattered amongst his cheeks and nose splayed out into a galactic like pattern. "Is something the matter?" He didn't even blush as she swallowed and met his gaze.

"N-no prince...uh...prince-"

"Prince Dream," He chuckled softly and bowed a little in respect to the princess. "And you are m'lady?"

"Princess Nightmare." The corners of her pink lips turned up in a smile to him. Her cheeks lightening in their dark shade to a less intense and embarrassed expression.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer all of the questions you might have, but I can try my best to give all I can." Dream placed a hand on the small of Nightmare's back and guided her over to a stone bench beneath a Japanese tree. The shade of the branches and flowers was just enough to make the two figures of royalty comfortable, although the princess wasn't very fond of the bright atmosphere Dream's kingdom foretold. The prince sat with his knees together in common curtesy, while the princess flattened out her dress beneath her as she sat beside him on the cold of the stone. There were Suns carved into it on the feet, and writing chiseled into the rim of the front. It didn't appear to be in English and there wasn't enough time to ask about it or read what it said. She cleared her throat and set her hands in her lap.

"Well, before I ask about this kingdom, I'd like to ask about last night," Dream nodded with understanding in his eyes. His body was slightly turned to her in interest as Nightnare glanced down for but a moment. "First, who was the man that bit me? Second, when was I found? Third, who undressed me?" She fired one question after the other at him, his position unchanging as he numbed the words over in his mind.

"To answer the first question, I am not sure. Nor are the nurses and maids who assist here. It is hard to make assumptions when any vampire could've have cause a bite like that. Don't worry, because the serum Tranilia had you drink this morning will heal the cut away without a scar left behind. The second question, a patrol from our kingdom went out in search of a lost sheep who had found its way out after a farm's gate had not been shut correctly. They didn't find the sheep, but they did find you and bring you here promptly. The third question..." Dream blushed in thought. "Tranilia is your caretaker for the time being, so she must've changed you out of that...hideous dress." He shook his head, his disgust shown clearly as his smile faded. Nightmare understood the first two answers, but the last seemed to be going overboard. Her face heated up with anger, the heat bringing colour.

"Not to be rude, your highness, but the dress that I wore last night is one of my favourite ones I have in my wardrobe back in my kingdom." Nightmare huffed, her eyes glared knives at the prince while he appeared unfazed.

"Which kingdom do you fall from princess Nightmare?" Ignoring the rant about her fashion sense, he shifted in his spot and looked her up and down. Not much to see since her maid she was assigned went for a more hidden look. So no cleavage or clingy fabric. Only lightly draped silks that gave slight resemblances to her real form.

"Nighternity, my lord." Nightmare held back her furiously in an attempt to become more calm. Dream quickly rose to his feet, his towel merely falling from his body to the Earth. He looked shocked, as his eyes widened at her.

"Nighternity? You mean the most dark and possessed of all kingdoms?"

She simply nodded with worry cloaking her face and the world oh so suddenly turned black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream was lying in the grass below as he laughed and made snow angles without snow. Nightmare yawned and sat up from his perch in the tree branch above. His eyes fell below where he smiled peacefully at the sight. He hopped down with a grunt and wiped himself off of the bark and any other particles that may have gathered on him during his nap.

"How'd you sleep brother?" Dream pushed himself to his feet and giggled from the fun he was having.

"Fine, Dream. Fine." He stretched his arms above his head and closed his eyes to hide the bright sun that threatened to blind his sight.

"I don't know how you sleep so much." Dream shook his head and flicked an ant from Nightmare's shoulder. With a cherry grin, he skipped off into the house where the scent of cookies wafted out to reach his twin's nasal cavity.

"Cookies?" Nightmare asked to no one in particular, his feet moving without his permission to the back sliding glass door. Who could resist a few cookies and done warm milk after a good outdoor nap?


End file.
